A Metaphor For Despair
by StarGazingLikeABoss
Summary: No it's not easy to be raped by some one you love, even more when you already know he is the most wanted guy in your school and would never love you!


Hey! This story is something that I always wanted to write. Though its dark but has a happy ending and it is romantic too. I bet you guys will love it! A bit different from your normal romantic story.

Summary- No it's not easy to be raped by some one you love even more when you already know he is the most wanted guy in your school and would never love you! (MikanX Natsume)

**Disclaimer- I donot own any of the character's of Gakuen alice**

Fanfiction- (NatsumeX Mikan)

text within _**'...'**_ and **bold** and _italic_ is thought's of certain people

text within "..." is talking

_italic_- important moments or past

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Metaphor For Despair

**Chapter-1**

_"If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?"_

_He was like the most wanted guy in the school. Not only school but rumor has it that his popularity is even beyond the boundaries. Raven hair, whitest skin and the most intense eyes. A bad boy with unfairly good looks. Who wouldn't fall for that? _

_And Mikan Sakura was just one of them. But a special one though…_

_Mikan moaned in pleasure _

_As his warm lips traced the nape of her neck as his hands slowly slid from her shoulder to her waist. Her head tilted much, warming his right ear with her lips._

_He gowned as he went back to her lips kissing her fiercely. His hands grasped her butt, lifting her around his waist as he pushed her into the room and locked the door._

* * *

"Dude it's so not like you…" Sumire sighed as she flipped her greenish hair before plopping down in a sit right opposite to Mikan, facing her

"… I mean a month ago you were like totally utterly down to hill in love with Natusme Hyuuga"

She sighed

"And now it seems like you don't even know him"

Mikan who was revising for the math test, though knew Sumire was talking to her ignored everything

"God Mikan! Stop pretending to ignore it!" Sumire snapped, this confusion been going too long

"Oh Sumire… it happens" Nonoko tried to take over the situation "I mean maybe she just doesn't want to wait anymore for him to notice her"

Mikan didn't utter a word not even a hint of sudden fear that slowly chocking her, she tried to look as normal as she could about it. But something just won't disappear from ones life, how much she tries to forget everything it won't happen.

'_**His name' **_

"Aggggggg" Sumire jumped in anger "You know Mikan" She whispered "you are hopeless…. You can't keep on ignoring the fact you know…."

Mikan breathe caught in her throat _**'ignore you say… how I wish I could…'**_

_That night… The nightmare_

Everything is still so vivid, still so raw, lingering all over her skin. The frightening past would haunt even if he is not there.

'_**Why?'**_

"Mikan she didn't mean it that way" Anna concerned voice echoed from behind "Sumire was just worried"

"I know" Mikan whispered

"But we miss the old Mikan" Nonoko's fragile voice hit her

They just would never understand her anymore. Its too late, to heal anything. Its been done already…

"He's here…" whispered Anna and in that instant…

The whole class turned towards him, everyone except Mikan. She hid herself yet again behind those huge books. Pretending strongly, not to be bothered about his present.

Though both of them knew that's not true.

* * *

_Careless firm ghastly fingers groped her both hands tightly to her back another hand found its place on her half glossed lips. Her lips were already bruised and bloody, gloss smeared around her lips, on parts of her cheek. _

_Her scream of protest was drowned by the booming music happening outside._

_Bites tearing her neck skin, jolted pain through her whole body. His hand on her mouth disgustingly roamed around her whole body as he pushed himself into her._

_And her eyes went wide as she screamed in pain. _

Her head still on her pillow and she was still in her room.

"No…" Her voice a bit cracked and her mind still jolted from fear

Her eyes wide and hand's clutched tightly around her bed sheet. Her breathing ragged and uneven. Her throat felt sore and dry

The Nightmare kept on coming every single night. The fear replayed on her head and she experiences this horrible scene again and again.

"Why…" She whispered in grief

"Why did he rape me…?"

And she screamed in pain... as reality broke down and she cried muffling her sobbs with her pillow...

_"Natsume I hate you?"_

**To Be Continued...**_  
_

_

* * *

_

So Did you like it or hate it?

Review to show me you want this story to continue or I guess I will be deleting it

This was just the starting chapter the next one would be much longer...

Buh-bye

Until Next time

Natsume Always be mine_  
_


End file.
